Odd Gets Served!
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: Oneshot. Comedy. What happens when Odd watches one too many dance movies? And, what secrets does Jeremie hide? A touch of JxA, but it's mostly just Odd based silliness with a surprise for Jeremie fans.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

Pope Robo-Bazooka-Frog, on the other hand, totally belongs to me. It's an independent PC game I'm developing. It will be like a very surreal version of "Megaman" but with more elaborate jumping, and some dance levels with a 70s funk theme (The "Funk-Missile" will be the coolest weapon. It's so Fun-kay).

Here's a quick one-shot based on a wacky idea I had recently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a robot frog that swallowed a magic bazooka, and wound up becoming Pope!

…but that's a different story.

Our story today takes place at a little boarding school in France called Kadic Jr. High where five teenage friends unite to protect the world from an evil entity known only as Xana.

…but that's really a different story too.

Instead, **this** story focuses on one of these friends, a clownish one named Odd Della Robia, who just got back from the movie-rental store. It's a little tale called…

**Odd Gets Served!**

One fine Sunday at Kadic Academy, Odd Della Robia had just returned to his dorm-room with a nice bag of rented movies for him and his roommate Ulrich to enjoy. And, all of these movies shared a certain theme…

"Hey Ulrich! Check this out!" excitedly announced Odd.

"This isn't about that stupid '_Pope Robo-Bazooka-Frog_' game, is it?" grouchily asked Ulrich.

"Huh? No, I just rented a whole bunch of movies for us to watch today" responded a smiling Odd.

"Oh Okay, that sounds like fun! Let's see what you got", said Ulrich as he looked through the bag, "Wait a minute! These are all dance-contest movies!".

"Yeah, so?" inquired Odd.

Ulrich sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ok why not" he conceded. But, inside he was thinking "_I wonder what strange idea he going to get in his head from watching these_".

**…Some time later…**

Later that night, in the dorm-room of Jeremie Belpois, Jeremie was hard at work trying to find a way to devirtualize Aelita's father, the great scientist: Franz Hopper! Meanwhile, Aelita herself was asleep on his bed just a few feet away from where he sat at his computer.

She was there to help him find a solution, and for awhile was quite a big help. But, not being used to Jeremie's late hours, she soon found herself too tired to carry on, and so Jeremie lent her his bed while he decided to spend the night at his trusty computer in search of the elusive inventor.

"Aw_. She's just so cute and adorable when she's sleeping_" thought Jeremie to himself as he stole a moment to admire the sleeping beauty just a few feet away from him. But, just then, there was a knock on the door.

Jeremie froze with fear. If it was a teacher, he could get in big trouble for having a girl in his room at night.

"Um…Who is it?" he timidly asked.

"It's me. Odd" The voice at the door responded.

With a sigh of relief, Jeremie opened the door, only to find Odd carrying, of all things, a boom box!

"So what do you need, Odd?" asked Jeremie cautiously.

"Nothing much, just **this!**" announced Odd as he turned on the boom box. It played an up-tempo hip-hop song that lent itself nicely to dancing.

"Shh! Quiet Odd! You're going to wake Aelita! Do you know how late it is?!" franticly pleaded Jeremie.

Ignoring Jeremie, Odd began a dance routine to the music. It was rather amateurish, really. In fact, it looked like he had simply copied it from a bunch of movies he had seen. And, when it was all over, he pointed at Jeremie and proudly said "Ha! YOU GOT SERVED!".

Jeremie was not amused.

"Odd! Get out of my room!!! It's late, and I'm very busy! I don't have time to waste on your nonsense now **go away!!!**" Jeremie commanded.

As soon as Odd got to the door, however, he distinctly heard Jeremie's voice say a sly "Oh, and by the way…",

Odd turned around to find that Jeremie had started up his computer's media player. And, with a click of the mouse an MP3 had started playing, an even more upbeat, nerdcore hip-hop song, to be exact. And, Jeremie leapt into action performing dance moves Odd had only thought possible in movies. His choreography was flawless. At one point Aelita woke up, but decided she was dreaming and went back to sleep. And, when it was over, Odd was left speechless!

With a smile Jeremie calmly said "You'd be very surprised at what I did in my spare time before I found the Super-Computer. Now, **good night** Odd" and returned to work as if nothing had happened.

Dragging his jaw on the ground Odd left Jeremie's room, and in a moment he recovered from the shock. "WOW! I JUST GOT SERVED" he finally said to himself. "Well only one thing to do. I gotta find someone **else** to challenge" he determined.

"Guess I'll go challenge Yumi, next" Odd decided. And so, he set off, and left campus, with the full intention of breaking into Yumi's house just to wake her up and challenge her to a dance contest!

Hmm…I think I'll just end the story **now** before I get to the part where Yumi kills Odd.

**THE END**

Thank you for indulging my waste of time. Ham.


End file.
